4 season of lonliness
by selly19
Summary: this story i came up I HAD DREAMT ABOUT IT SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKS ITS JUST IN MY DREAMS OKAY YOU JUST HAVE TO REVIEW NO CRITICIZING


Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha  
  
This story is from my dream so don't criticize it  
In a garden inuyasha a prince and kagome a middle class, (not poor) was busy taking each other comforts, yes, they are lovers but today they will be separated cause not early that day a servant had saw them kissing and had been rushing to the king's room to report it. Only there friends miroku & sango, and especially inu's mother had knew their relationship and today they will be separated.....  
  
The servant quickly rushed in the king's room and reported it. The king had become angry from what he heard and quickly ordered a soldier to take the girl whom inuyasha has a relationship to. and with that the soldier took off.  
  
With inuyasha and kagome, they both are having their last few minutes of having both themselves like that cause inuyasha knows his father doesn't want any class except the nobles class.  
  
The soldier had spotted the two of them and inuyasha and kagome knew that their separation is now coming, so inuyasha had kissed kagome for their last goodbye and kagome after that kiss quickly stand up and had come forward the soldier and then the .. soldier drag her away. Inuyasha had gone to his room with sadness showing in his face and from that moment inuyasha had been always depressed and always lock himself in his room.  
  
(a\n this story had come my dream and I will not cliffhanger these coz it only has 251 words)  
2 months had passed  
  
The king had announced party/ball and invited all of the 4 countries that are surrounding them. There in the party the king announced peace to all and inuyasha being there had a sad look on his face as again and never he forget a moment about kagome. The queen saw this and remembered kagome that she has a necklace (not the shikon no tama) that every time she cries in the new moon her wishes had been always been granted. (if a picture is formed below this is the jewel necklace that was in my dreams).  
  
| |  
I think I will finish this chapter so goodbye so pls.  
  
Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review long one aint it Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review  
So until then I selly19 bids farewell to you and remember I love you all........  
  
tbc 


End file.
